


Heartbreaking Discoveries

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Don't look", FebuWhump2021, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Poor Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Merlin, arthur and the knights make an unannounced visit to ealdor, it ends in heartbreak for merlin
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Heartbreaking Discoveries

It wasn't often that arthur and the knights joined merlin on a trip to his small village, even less often that merlin didn't write ahead so that his mother was there to greet them, but he wanted to suprise her as it had been a few years since he'd been there. It seemed the knights were mostly excited about getting some dirt on merlin, which the warlock knew would happen if they pestered Hunith enough, whilst arthur just wanted to get away from the castle for more than afew hours, hell the king even asked if he could come along the moment his manservant asked for a few days off to come here! 

As they got to the small village, merlin noticed that something was off about what was going on. Some villagers seemed to be doing chores they typically didn't and one person in particular wasn't in the fields like he knew she should've been, dismounting he wandered to the furthest field just out of sight and frowned as his mother was no where to be found "do you know where my mother might be?" He asked when he found Caroline, wills mother and his mothers best friend. She smiled at him gently before looking towards their little hut "she's been ill for the last few days, darling she'll probably be resting" she says gently as concern rises in merlins chest. 

His mother was very rarely ill enough that she couldn't work, but when she was it was extremely serious. His anxiety must have shown on his face as arthur quickly made his way to the house, concern clear to see in his eyes before he disapeared inside. Thanking caroline he got the soup broth that he'd made specially before making his way to his home, the knights were all hovering outside of it when he made his way in and arthur was knelt beside the cot his mother usually slept in. Setting the soup on the table he madr his way over "how is she?" He asks as arthur had blocked the view entirely "merlin, go outside. Don't look" he says in a tone that sets alarm bells ringing in his head. 

He moved so that he was at the bottom of the bed, that way he could figure out what was wrong with her and then decide which herbs to give her. But instead of seeing his mother smiling at arthur, he saw how grey her complexion was and immediately shook his head at the sympathetic look arthur sent him "im so sorry merlin" he says gently, moving to stand up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder only for merlin to take a few steps back "no! She's just resting! She has to be!" He says, thinking back to all the times she had become ill enough that merlin had to spend a few days with will whilst she recovered. 

But after years of being gaius's apprentice, he had come to know that typically this colour on a person meant that they had passed away some time ago, shaking his head again he slowly crossed the room until he was kneeling beside her "mother" he whispers softly as he shakes her shoulder gently, trying to ignore how cold she was "mother please" he begs as tears begin to run down his face. At this point he feels arthur behind him, a comforting presence even as he tries to pull him away "she's just resting! She'll wake soon" he says in denial, dispite all his physician training and all arthur can do is place a hand on his shoulder whilst merlin slowly starts to break down. 

Just as it begins to grow dark, all of ealdor gather together as hunith is laid to rest. As soon as the ceremony finishes merlin runs off into the forest, his heartbroken sobs being heard even after he'd disapeared through the trees and everyone bows their heads sadly for the man. Its lancelot and arthur who find him a few hours later, sitting in a hollowed out tree with his eyes closed. Though it's clear to lancelot that he's been lashing out with his magic "merl?" Arthur asks carefully as he knows how hard it is to suddenly loose a parent, merlin opens his eyes and looks up with a sad lost look "what am i going to do?' He asks quietly as he slowly comes out of his hiding place and leans against lancelot heavily, both he and arthur wrapping a comforting arm around him "do you wanna stay in ealdor a while?" Arthur asks softly as he had no idea what to do or say. 

Merlin suprised them both by shaking his head as he starts to sob silently once more "there's nothing left for me here, the two people that loved and accepted me are gone" he says softly as he gives the hand arthur was holding a squeeze "besides, you wouldn't like a day without me" he says, trying to bring back their usual banter even as he buries his head in Arthur's shoulder. The king lets out a huff of amusement as lancelot tries and fails to hide his chuckles "its true" arthur mumbles sheepishly after awhile, smiling when merlins eyes light up for a few seconds. 

When they make it back to the village, all of the people that lived there had disapeared into their homes and all that were left were the knights, who were sitting at hunith's grave side protectivly "merlin" they all say in a soft tone when they notice him. It isnt long before they are in a cuddle pile with merlin directly in the middle of them, though he had burrowed himself into leon and percival who held him just as tight as he held them. They left the small village at first light, merlin vowing to visit as often as he could even though he knew that his mother would always be by his side even if he couldn't see her. 

It was breaking it to gaius when it hit merlin the hardest, not only had he lost a mother but the older man had lost his sister and there in the middle of gaius' chambers, they held each other as they wept for a mother and sister lost so suddenly that it didn't make sense.


End file.
